


In Lovers Wings

by Asmodeus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Identity Swap, Kravitz as the Lover, Multi, Taakitz Week, Team as Family, a long haul i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: there are two reasons why kravitz shouldn't be in the starblaster. one is that taako won't stop winking at him and its making him generally useless. the other is that technically kravitz doesn't exist.( also known as the secret identity au where taakitz and blupjeans swap and kravitz has big fumbly feathery wings )





	In Lovers Wings

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a roleplay with my tumblr taako whomst has become too busy to continue our roleplays so i hope this lives up if she ever reads this.
> 
> also i'm really sorry my taakitz week ideas are all way too big to post as a single thing.

Kravitz found it a surprise that he of all people was selected to attend the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration. There's a few reasons why : Kravitz was very clearly a ranger, he held very few strong points of interest to a facility like this. But as he spent a little more and more time at the institute he learnt more and more as to why he was there. 

  
The other reason why he was surprised though was more on the fact that Kravitz wasn't real.  
  
Now there’s details, finely printed and dealt with. Kravitz is not Kravitz. His real name is Grim, a traditional one from his tribe of tieflings. He was a demon, a monster, and the more he showed his warlock roots then the less likely he could get places in life. So when he learnt disguise self ?? Well of course things all changed for him.  
  
But as he stands, given news he was one of seven given the chance to explore the planes he knows now why him, known as a ranger, was chosen. Who knew what was going on in the other planes and his survival skills would be an asset anyone would want on the trip. So he gives a charming smile and an affirmative reply. He could do this. Only months to a year with six other strangers on a spaceship ...  ?? Might as well get to know them.  
  
When he's brought to the meet n greet room Kravitz keeps a careful reign on his wings, pressed close and wrapped around him as disguise self only does so much in ways of those things. Lucretia seems closed off and sweet, Magnus is wild at heart with space to grow, Davenport tries to keep them all under control but for some reason Merle is set on dancing in the center of the room. When the door opens through, Kravitz turns to look at the last entrants, glad that he could easily hide the flush that hit his cheeks seeing the two elves who entered. Lips part for a moment before he decides to close them, he knows he couldn't manage proper wording.

The males hands splayed outward through the air, lips curling widely as he basked in the few minutes of attention their late entrance had given them both. What appeared to be his twin settling her hand on his shoulder and stepping forward into the room with him.  
  
Deciding to introduce himself first, Kravitz watches as Taako  gestures toward his shirt, and grins, eyes flickering towards Kravitz for only a second. His sister seemed to pick that up and simply hip checked him, which he returned.  
  
‘  I'm Taako, this is my twin sis Lup, and we're going to be two of the arcane consults. Lup is your master of evocation, and I am yo' master of transmutation. Nice to meet ya!  ‘ They may not look it, but Kravitz was sure that knew all what's what in their preferred schools and more than a handful from other's -- wizards were far spread on knowledge in their other schools.  
  
Kravitz watches them at this point, the two going about and introducing each other to the other. It takes a few minutes for Taako to reach Kravitz, his voice kept pleasant but the snarky smile that he had had upon entry was still there, Kravitz could see it much clearer up close like this.  
  
‘  And what's your name?  ‘ he tilts his head as he asks, giving Kravitz perfect view of the moon charm dangling from the elfs ear -- something he is sure matches with his twins more bright personality from her vibrant laughter behind them.

His body is tense as the elf very obviously came into his space. Wings tight to the center of his back, Kravitz gives a smile with his response.  ‘ It's Kravitz. I'm a ranger, here to help in case we have some ... problems when we're out in the planes. I guess they thought that I could assist in our general survival.  ' He's sure his voice doesn't stay steady, that it wavers slightly as he gives his smile and tries to pass it off as nothing too worrisome.

  
The twins were quite the pair though, from watching the two earlier on entrance he knew that his secret would most likely be outed by one of the two. If they got too close to him they could catch or feel his wings, his hair wouldn't hide his horns if attempted to be found, and certain areas still had traces of feathers as he kept them hidden and the spell was easier to maintain with less worry over those places.

  
'  It's a pleasure to meet you though, Taako. I look forward to traveling with you these coming months.  '

Taako’s gaze flickers across Kravitz as he speaks, flecks of gold in a soft lilac noted from their closer proximity. Interest crept into his features as he gave an affirmative hum at the Kravitz’ introduction, seemingly trying the rangers name on his own tongue as he repeated it, ‘  Kraaaaavitz. Kravitz. Nice name, babe. ‘ A hand pats Kravitz shoulder which causes his wings to flinch to avoid the contact. Schooled enough to reel in his own expression from his moment of stupidity, Kravitz can only hope he seems natural enough to the other to avoid too many awkward moments.

Taakos lips curl upward again, mischievous in it's true form Kravitz can tell. Twirling on his heel, he waves as he heads back toward his sister, lowering the wizard hat down in a simple gesture. 

  
‘  Same to you bubbeleh. I'm sure it's going to be unforgettable. Let's make history, huh?  ‘ A hand raises in simple dismissal before he returns to his sister's side. They grin and beam before sitting where they had to for their quick meeting. Taako leans in and speaks animatedly to his sister who seemed to give him equal vigor.

Taking this moment to breath he takes a slow deep breath before he moves over to his own seat, carefully sitting himself down with his wings in the least awkward position he could manage for them. He has the words making history stuck in his head though, a soft hum as he tries to think it through. They'd have to know they could make it out of their own plane and into others before they could get anywhere. They could never come back for as far as he knows as well, a soft noise as he contemplates the thought. Fingers push through his hair as Kravitz leans back, attention elsewhere than where it should be.

He does find himself inputting into the conversation here and there as they discuss their mission though. It was fairly straight forward, nothing that Kravitz was particularly worried about besides getting out and getting back in. Davenport seemed to know what he was up to and honestly, that gave some relief to Kravitz as he listened. Of course, nothing goes smoothly, and when he's about to say something he gets a wave from Taako and he stutters every word before he just waves it off ( he was terrible with anyone flirting with him ).

  
When they reach the end though Kravitz has grown closer with Merle and Magnus a bit, discussing different things that could occur further down the line in their explorations. And even though Merle was a bit odd, the two had a short conversation about flora that could be out there that helped them make notes for the future. But when its final questions Taako gets up, walking immediately towards the door.

‘  See ya’ll for trainin’ tomorrow !! I got some beauty rest to catch up on. You don’t get this darling without some work.  ‘

Kravitz finds his eyes once again on this ... stunning being. A flush takes over his cheeks though as Taako approaches the door, the natural lighting from the setting sun giving this … brilliant appearance to the wizard as he winks at Kravitz once again.

‘ We’re goin’ to be amazin’.  ‘

And with that Kravitz watches as Taako disappears from the doorway with his sister and a flutter of his skirt.


End file.
